


A Devil's Threesome with Cardi and Papa III

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C.
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Devil's Threesome, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, copia and papa are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:Papa III and Copia threesome with a timid, self-conscious fem reader
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Series: Ghost Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	A Devil's Threesome with Cardi and Papa III

Papa III obviously insists the 3 of you use his chambers—it only makes sense! His are bigger and more conducive to sexy times. Copia is only grumpy because he knows Papa III has a point, but is immediately concerned that Papa will think he’s driving this encounter. 

So Copia makes a point to escort you to Papa’s chambers himself, even though he knows Papa will dispatch a Ghoul to retrieve you.

Of course, you’re mortified at the attentions … but there’s a secret space in your heart where you’re pleased at being the focus. You don’t want to attract notice, but there’s still something thrilling about the odd Sibling seeing you on Copia’s robe-clad arm as the two of you traverse the halls to Papa III’s suite.

Papa opens his door, leaning on the frame seductively. His slinky robe is falling off one shoulder, and the already dangerously high hemline is hiked up on the side where his arm rests on the frame. Thankfully, it appears that he’s wearing a pair of black booty shorts.

“Hello, my darlings,” he purrs. “Won’t you come in?” He gestures with an arm, and you and Copia enter.

The lights have been dimmed—the fire is also going—but you can see that he’s set up a small table with seat cushions around it. On the table is an artful spread: figs, cherries, almonds, & oysters and a bottle of champagne on ice.

Papa takes off Copia’s robe—his hands roving and trailing across the other man’s body more than absolutely necessary—and hangs it up on a hook. Copia is wearing a very smart set of silk, burgundy pjs with his monogram. You take a moment to admire how each is sexy in very different ways. Papa III leans into Copia’s space to undo the man’s top two buttons. Copia watches him with hooded eyes as Papa then trails his finger down the button seam, almost to his crotch, before coquettishly yanking it away.

“Always the tease, Emeritus.”

“Aww, come now, Cardi. There is time enough for that later.” He claps his hands. “Now we engage in a little foreplay, eh?”

Papa III takes your hand in both of his as he leads you over to a cushion. His eyes rove over you as well. “How fetching you look tonight.”

You’re in a simple, white nightgown—but underneath you’re wearing the gifts both men have sent you: a black satin cami set from Copia, and a lace garter and thigh highs from Papa. They match too well for the men to have not coordinated. 

The three of you make yourselves comfortable on the cushions. Papa III takes a cherry, makes as if to feed it to you, then gobbles the fruit whole. He works his mouth around it for much longer than necessary, so when he produces the stem tied in a knot for your inspection, you’re not entirely surprised.

“A little warm up for later, hmm?” He winks at you.

Copia leans into to stage whisper to you. “Some of us do not require a warm up.”

You blush.

“ _ Cara _ , why don’t you feed our dear Cardinal an oyster and shut him up.”

Picking up an oyster, you lean forward and offer the bivalve to Copia—your other hand under it to catch any stray juice. He leans forward, eyes locked with yours, and slurps the meat out of the shell, making sure to lightly brush your fingers with his lips. He lets out an  _ Mmm _ .

Your faces flushes again, but Papa taps you on the thigh. When you turn, he presses a fig to your lips.

“Be a good girl, and open for Papa.”

You part your lips and Papa III pushes the fruit into your mouth, hooking his finger on your bottom lip on the way back out.

“Mmm, very nice.”

“And you, Emeritus?” asks Copia.

The two of you turn to find Copia holding out an almond to Papa. Papa leans over, resting on both arms, and sticks out his tongue. Copia gently presses the nut in the center of the muscle, and Papa closes his lips around the other man’s finger, sucking on it shamelessly. Copia’s mouth parts a little as Papa III slowly slides off his digit.

“Thank you, dear Cardi. Always taking care of me.”

“Yes, ah, well,” coughs Copia.

The 3 of you start to take to Papa’s little game with gusto, making sure each of you gets a taste of each offering in the most lascivious way possible. At some point the champagne pops, and Papa makes sure to keep you all topped off. The bubbles bring a heat to your cheeks and a looseness to your nerves.

After you’ve made good work of the offerings—the figs in their bowl have gone down; the cherries are just a massacre of knotted and broken stems; the almonds are eaten as much as they litter the floor at half attempts to catch them; and the oysters are just a pile of shells—the 3 of you are relaxed and at ease. Papa’s robe hangs off one arm, revealing the majority of the smooth planes of his chest; Copia has undone his buttons halfway down, the sparse hair on chest now visible; and your nightgown is hiked most of the way up your thighs, showing off your lacy stockings and garter straps.

Papa III exaggeratedly falls over to his side—his robe coming undone even further—and inspects one on your legs. He runs his hand up your stocking-clad thigh, making you shiver, and plucks at a garter strap.

“You look very nice in these,  _ cara _ . Wouldn’t you say, Cardi?”

Copia, still kneeling, shifts closer to you and strokes his hand over the strap on your other thigh … then keeps going up under the hem of your nightgown; the tips of his fingers skate across the crotch of your panties, and you gasp.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Copia drawls out, “very … fetching.”

His hand starts to travel up your stomach as Papa’s hand begins to follow suit. You gasp again, and the two men reposition themselves for easier access to your body, your nightgown getting rucked further and further up as their hands work their way up your body. When you go to yank the bottom back down, Copia lays his hand over your hand.

“Let me see how beautiful you look in my gift, pet.”

Hesitantly, you let go of the nightgown and allow Copia to gaze upon you.

“You are stunning,  _ cara _ ,” says Papa as he tilts his head to kiss at the sliver of skin between your cami and your panties.

Copia pets your stomach through the silk.

“Sexy, too.”

“Sexy all round,” says Papa, but this time he’s looking up at Copia with his mismatched eyes.

“Papa …” breathes Copia.

You angle back on your arms, and they lean across you—Copia bending over and Papa straining up—to tangle tongues with each other in the first real kiss of the evening. You pet down the hair on their heads, each in turn, with the one hand you can spare.

Papa III pulls away first—Copia chasing after his lips a bit—and turns his head to kiss your palm.

“We move this to the bedroom now, yes, my  _ innamorati _ ?

“Occasionally you have good ideas, Papa,” says Copia as he brushes a lock of hair behind Papa’s ear.

The two men get to their feet, then each extend a hand for you to take to pull you up. Somehow Papa uses the momentum to half pick you up—Copia nervously hovering—then awkwardly swings you over his shoulder as you squeal.

“Oh  _ mio _ , perhaps too many nibbles,” he says as he stumbles a little, and you giggle.

Copia continues to hover like a nervous hen.

“Or perhaps you skipped arm day, Emeritus,” he snaps.

“Just get the doors, Copia.” Papa III playfully slaps your ass. “I have the booty.”

The bedroom is outfitted much like his living area—there are lit candles everywhere and a fire going—with the addition of red and black-purple rose petals.

At his bed, Papa half drops, half throws you onto it, and you bounce disturbing the petals. You laugh as he gives his sash a tug, his robe falling off him and onto the floor. His black booty shorts hug every curve and leave little to the imagination. He climbs on the bed, crawling over you before settling next to you on his side.

When you look up, you see that Copia has already taken off his top, his slight belly pudge jiggling as he unties his drawstrings and shoves them down his legs. Surprisingly, he’s wearing silk boxers—that are struggling over his thighs—instead of his usual cotton novelties.

Papa’s eyes drink him in.

“I see you got my gift, Copia.”

Copia tugs a little on the legs.

“Yes. Though they seem to be a little, erm, tight.”

Papa grins, “I thought you liked your tight pants, dear Cardinal. Need to show everyone  _ you _ didn’t miss leg day, eh?”

Copia blushes and makes his way over to the bed to join you on your other side. You shiver, from anticipation, nerves, or both. The men snuggle closer into you.

“ _ Shh _ , now, pet,” says Copia, nuzzling into your neck, as Papa III says, “It’s ok,  _ mia dolce _ ,” and runs a hand up your arm.

Suddenly four hands are traveling up and down your body, everywhere at the same time—your stomach; a breast; a thigh; between your legs—and soft lips find your neck, your jaw, the shell of your ear …. You melt into the pleasurable feelings those sensations evoke. You’re dimly aware of those same hands pushing your nightgown up your body, then off over your head; you feel the press of their erections grinding into your side.

A hand sneaks into your panties, a finger slipping into your slit, as another hand pushes up your cami for access to your hardened nipples. You moan and close your eyes as some fingers tweak your nipple and others rub at your throbbing clit.

“Will you touch us,  _ cara _ ?” pants Papa into your ear. Copia moans into your neck.

Through your lustful haze, you feel around until each hand comes into contact with their hard cocks. Both men let out pleased noises as you rub at them through their fabric. You do a little more fine searching, and slowly work them out through their underwear slits. There’s some cursing in Italian, and the hands on you cease their movements as they thrust up into the fists of your hands.

Then, Copia rolls you into Papa III’s willing embrace, and the two of you kiss greedily as you stroke at his cock and he rubs at your clit. Soon enough, Copia presses his nudity into your back, and you feel his cock slip between your thighs. He kisses at the back of your neck as he thrusts shallowly between your legs, a steadying hand on your hip.

The three of you rub and stroke at each like that—you turning your head this way and that to swap kisses—until you’re all high and breathless. Papa is holding off your orgasm, which is driving you crazy, and Copia has started making little mewling noises—at some point his hand had wandered over to join yours on Papa’s cock.

Papa III removes his finger from you and reaches over to Copia, who sucks them into his mouth.

“Does she taste good, Copia?”

“She does, Papa. So good. May I be the one to eat her.”

You shudder and squeeze your thighs together, making Copia moan at the added pressure to his dick.

“Of course, dear Cardinal.” Papa runs his hand through Copia’s hair. “You know I like giving you what you want.”

You notice that for all Copia’s grumbling he seems to cede easily enough to Papa in the bedroom. Papa’s hand caresses your cheek.

“Would you like that,  _ mia dulce _ ? The Cardinal’s mouth on you.

You feel the heat rise to your cheeks. The desire for Copia’s tongue on you warring with your embarrassment on being seen  _ down there _ .

“Yes, but … I, um—”

Copia rubs your arm and kisses behind your ear. 

“Nothing could be sexier than your flushed lips open to me. And the smell of your arousal …  _ intoxicating _ .”

You moan, tipping your head back, and Papa III kisses your neck.

“You hear that,  _ cara _ ? Our dear Cardinal is gagging for it.”

Copia makes a disgruntled noise, and you giggle.

“Shall we do a Daisy Chain, then?”

Thankfully, the 3 of you had sat down previously and discussed what acts and positions you were all comfortable with—even if you blushed and stammered your way through it. Your curiosity and eagerness outweighed your trepidation to try this three-person 69.

As Papa divests himself of his shorts and you start to unhook your grater, Copia swipes frustratedly at the rose petals to clear the way. You notice that all of you have petals in various stages of integrity stuck to your moist and naked skin.

“ _ Lucifer _ , Emeritus—these petals!”

“What? They’re romantic!”

“Well, they won’t be as romantic when they end up somewhere … unfortunate.”

“What are you doing that petals are ending up in your—”

“Papa!” you squeal.

He beams at you and, despite his banter, helps Copia clear the bedspread of petals. Watching your men toss petals in the air and at each other—all while their erections bob this way and that—does a lot to ease your nerves. You must be making a face because when Papa III turns to say something to you, he instead tilts his head and puts his hands on his hips.

“Something funny,  _ cara _ ?”

Before you can stop yourself, your eyes flick down to groin level, and you swallow a giggle. Papa takes stock of the scene.

“Oh? Does this amuse you?” he says as he rolls his hips and his dick waggles.

“Papa!” you yell as you cover your eyes.

“Shall we have a sword fight, Rat? Fight for the favor of our lady?”

You peek through your fingers. Papa is knee-walking toward Copia and swinging his hips to make his dick sway. Copia is kneeling stock still, one hand loosely stroking his cock.

“Emeritus. Don’t.”

“Afraid to  _ lose _ , Rat? That Papa will best you?”

Papa is nearly upon him.

“ _ Emeritus _ . I swear _ — _ ”

Papa’s dick lightly smacks into Copia’s fist. “Hah! First blood.”

“That does it!”

Even Papa looks a little surprised when Copia strikes him in the solar plexus and knocks him back. Papa III lets out a startled  _ Oof _ , and Copia takes the momentary distraction to crawl over his prone body. Then, Copia starts playfully smacking Papa in the face with his cock.

You’re suffering from an extreme case of the giggles, tears streaming down your face—you can’t look away now.

“How do you like that, mmm?”  _ Smack _ . “Do you yield?”  _ Smack _ .

Recovering his senses, Papa does the only sensible thing—he grabs Copia’s member and sucks it into his mouth.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Emeritus.”

Copia’s head tilts back—and you can see the bob of his Adam’s apple when he swallows—as Papa bobs and sucks on his cock. Part of you is expecting Papa to buck Copia off … but the longer it goes on, the more you’re beginning to realize that both men are lost in the act. You watch as Copia rocks slightly into the movement of Papa’s mouth and as Papa’s eyes flick up occasionally to watch the other man’s face.

Your hand travels down to press your fingers into you clit through your panties as you watch. After another minute or two, you realize you desperately want to be a part of it—it’s what you're here for!—so you move over to stroke Copia’s thigh and wrap your hand around Papa’s cock. At the contact, Papa startles then moans around his mouthful.

“Oh yes,” gulps Copia.

Papa pops off, a trail of saliva trailing from his mouth to Copia’s dick, and Copia sighs.

“We are neglecting our lover, Cardinal.”

Copia tilts his head to you, and you rise up to meet his mouth, kissing him soundly. After that, there is a fumbling of bodies as the three of you arrange yourselves into position while petting and caressing flesh. Copia removes your panties, inhaling them before tossing them over the side of the bed.

At first, you’re more focused on resting comfortably between Papa III’s thigh and being able to get enough leverage to bob on his cock (there’s … a lot in your face, and you just squeeze your eyes tight) than you are on the way Copia’s warm tongue feels against your clit and in between your folds. But then you start to get the hang of the movements, and the pleasurable feeling between your legs makes itself known insistently—and the better it begins to feel, the faster you suck on Papa’s cock. This causes Papa to moan, which causes Copia in turn to moan and to work faster on your clit.

The three of you are engaged in a positive feedback loop—moaning and writhing against each other—something that would normally make you feel self-conscious … but you’re too caught up in the lust and your swiftly-approaching orgasm. You start puffing out short and breathy moans, pausing and stuttering in your sucking movements. Copia doubles his lapping speed, and suddenly there’s a hand tweaking your nipple, and your climax crashes over you. You clamp your thighs around Copia’s head, grinding your pussy into his tongue as it pops and spasms. 

You lie there, basking in the afterglow, as Copia slowly strokes your thigh. When you feel up to opening your eyes, you see Papa III leaning against the headboard, stroking his cock. Your eyes travel down to Copia’s groin to see that his cock is soft.

“Yes,” Papa says wryly as he meets your guilty look, “who will think of poor Papa? My  _ innamorati _ have forsaken me.”

Copia sighs. “No need for dramatics, Emeritus.  _ Un momento _ .” Copia looks up at you.

“Do you want to fuck him, or shall I?”

Papa’s eyes light up.

“Can I pick?” He leans over and crawls over to the two of you. “I could fuck Copia as he eats you again,  _ mia dolce _ .”

You know what you want, but are hesitant to ask for it. Papa sees the change on your face. 

“What is it,  _ cara _ ?”

You hide your face in his shoulder. “Can you … can I s-sit on you? Backwards?”

“Whatever you want,  _ cara _ .”

Papa resettles himself up against the headboards and rolls on a condom. He strokes your sides as Copia helps you sink down on his cock. You moan at the feeling of fullness as Papa III lets out an  _ Ah _ . His arms wrap around your waist, and he kisses your shoulder, as he begins to fuck up into you. Copia leans into kiss you as he plays with your nipples under your cami and thumbs at your clit. You again lose yourself into the sensations—of Papa’s cock thrusting in and out of you, and of Copia’s expert hands playing your body.

At some point Copia’s mouth left yours—you’ve been too busy using it to gasp and moan—and is now engaged with Papa’s over your shoulder. You lean back, resting your head on Papa’s shoulder. He speeds up, his hands gripping your waist tight, and begins to babble.

“ _ Mmm  _ … so wet. So  _ tight _ ,  _ amore _ . You feel so good for me. So sweet.”

Papa finishes with a grunt and a hard thrust into you. Your arousal at hearing and feeling him climax, coupled with Copia’s deft ministrations, have you tipping over the edge again soon after. When he feels you clench hard around him, Papa lets out another moan as his hands dig into your skin again.

“ _ So much _ ,” he cries out.

“ _ Fuck _ , Emeritus,” pants Copia into your shoulder.

As soon as Papa begins to fidget, Copia helps you off his lap. He cuddles you to him—you can feel that he’s half hard again—and brings the two of you into a resting position on the bed.

“That was so good. You did very well, pet,” he says as he snuggles and strokes at you. Soon enough you feel Papa III’s sweat-cool body press against your back as he worms his arms around and under you so he can touch Copia too.

The three of you rest like that for a while—arms petting each other, thighs rubbing, exchanging lazy kisses and nose rubs—until the fluids on your bodies become tacky.

“Hmm,” hums Papa.

“Yes, Emeritus?”

“Shall we shower and go for round two?” He reaches around to squeeze Copia’s hard dick. “I see our dear Cardi has a head start.”

Copia moans and presses up into Papa III’s touch. You feel an ember of arousal flare in your gut.

“I blame you and … and y-your— _ sex foods _ ,” sputters Copia.

Papa just laughs loudly.


End file.
